The present invention relates to saws, and more particularly to hand-held motor-driven compass saws.
Motor-driven compass saws of the type under consideration have been known in the art. Such saws have been disclosed, for example in German patent publications DE-OS Nos. 25 00 788, 27 53 500 and 30 06 299. Such a saw is also described in DE-Gbm No. 77 10558. A clamping of the saw blade on the end of the reciprocating shaft has been obtained in these known constructions by connecting the saw blade to that end in a rotary clamping member and clamping them by means of clamping bolts, screw caps or other suitable fastening means.
Manufacturing and operation expenses involved with these conventional saws have been considerably high. Furthermore, in these known saw arrangements, the end of the reciprocating shaft has been exposed and accessible to the hands of the operator. The utilization of protective shields, which would surround the saw blade and the end of the reciprocating rod, has always caused some difficulties. Known holding arrangements for holding the saw blade have prevented the improvements in protective shields.